


You're in Love

by madamesizzle



Series: Nico and Levi imagines that aren't sex cause sometimes i feel that way [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamesizzle/pseuds/madamesizzle
Summary: How Levi and Nico show they love each other (basically a bunch of drabbles inspired by T. Swizzle)





	You're in Love

**One look, dark room  
Meant just for you**

Levi was currently sitting in a radiology room with other doctors, the lights dimmed. They were looking at a scan of a patient with multiple masses in their left leg, the poor kid. He was the one who first discovered it and paged Peds and Ortho. A few moments after Peds arrived, Nico came into the dark room and glanced around before taking a seat. He took notice of Levi. Once he saw him, he sent him a wink, to which Levi blushed at and turned away, thankful he wasn’t holding anything this time. For the period of time they were in the room, anytime Levi would look back at Nico, Nico would send him winks, funny faces, trying to make fun laugh and ease the tension, while still focusing on the task at hand. Levi would laugh quietly, as to not draw attention to himself. He began to give the looks back to Nico, and soon enough had Nico laughing.

“Is there something funny, Kim?” Dr. Karev asked.

“No, Sir. Sorry,” Nico took in a breath and sent a playful glare to Levi, who, in return, gave him a feigned innocent look. Nico rolled his eyes and focused more on the patient’s scans.

 

**Time moved too fast  
You play it back**

After both Nico and Levi worked a 24 hour shift they were exhausted. The day had been nonstop. Levi couldn’t wait until he could go home with Nico and sleep for a very long time. When he saw Nico at the end of the day, he was immediately pulled into his arms.

“Hey, babe, how was work?” Nico asked, rubbing his hands up and down Levi’s torso, giving his forehead a kiss. 

“Tiring,” is all Levi said. “How was yours?”

“Mine was busy, couldn’t wait to see you again,” Levi laughed. He leaned his face up and kissed Nico. Nico’s hand immediately went to Levi’s jaw. The kiss was short, but sweet. Levi was still holding onto Nico, who dragged to him to his car. Nico opening the car door for him. They came home in record time and cuddled up in bed. The world stopped for them. They brought themselves into their own bubble and drifted to sleep, Nico’s fingers tucking Levi’s unruly hair out of his face and behind his ears. Levi’s hands clinging to Nico’s biceps, pulling him closer. 

 

**Buttons on a coat  
Light Hearted joke**

It was the next day and Seattle was 10 degrees colder. Levi was attempting to put his coat on, but his fingers were numb. Him and Nico always have the heat on, but his fingers and toes seem to ignore it. 

“Damn it!” Levi exclaimed, throwing his hands down in fury.

“Levi, honey, you okay?” Nico asked, popping his head around the corner, toothbrush in mouth.

“Yeah, just can’t put my freaking coat on,” Nico chuckled, spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing. He walked out towards his pouty boyfriend.

“Here, babe, let me do it,” Nico began buttoning up Levi’s coat.

“You know, there are other things I’d rather you do with those fingers,” Levi teased, his fingers prodding Nico’s torso. Nico laughed.

“Gosh, you are so needy,” Nico teased back and kissed Levi passionately, both of them smiling into the kiss. 

**No proof, not much  
But you saw enough**

Levi was having a hard day. One of his patients, who he was very close with, had died. He has been working with him for a few months and knew his condition was bad, but never prepared himself for the end. He managed to hold it together for the rest of the day, mostly slugging around the halls, looking a bit dazed. When his shift was over he drove home to Nico. The ride went fast and before he knew it, he was there. He got out of the car and went into the elevator. He stood there for a few seconds extra, pondering on what will happen when he brings this home to Nico. Sweet, handsome, caring Nico who probably wanted to have a romantic night out will have to change his plans for him. Levi knows Nico won’t be mad or upset, that’s just his insecurity talking, but it sounds really convincing.

Levi walks out of the elevator and heads to his apartment door. He opens the door and is met with the smell of ravioli, but not just any ravioli, Nico’s homemade ravioli. 

“Nico?” Levi asked, hanging up his coat and scarf.

“Hey, honey,” Nico said from the kitchen. He was drying his hands on a towel and smiled sadly at Levi. “I know today was hard for you, so I thought I’d make your favorite dinner,” Nico put the towel down and reached his arms out for Levi, who was speechless. 

“How did you know?” Levi was confused, but grateful as he made his way into Nico’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, shoving his face into his chest. Nico had one arm around his shoulders and his other hand cradling Levi’s head. 

“I saw you moping around the halls, I knew that feeling because I’ve felt it before. I’m sorry you had to go through that, honey,” Nico had his cheek pressed against Levi’s head and kissed it after his sentence. Levi let out a deep breath, trying not to cry.

“Thank you, Nic, I love you. You always know what I need,” 

“I love you, too, Levi,” But Nico didn’t let go. He knew Levi needed to hold on for a bit longer.

**Small talk, he drives**  
Coffee at midnight  
The light reflects  
The chain on your neck 

Today had been a never-ending trauma. Both boys put to work the second they got there and didn’t get off work until 11:45 pm. They planned to have an all out date night. They would go to a fancy restaurant, get ice cream, take a walk. Hell, Nico was going to buy flowers and make a scene of picking Levi up at his front door, even though they live together. Nico was disappointed they couldn’t do it tonight, but he knew he could figure something out.

“Hey, babe,” Levi said, coming up to Nico as he put on his shoes.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Nico finished up his laces and stood, reaching down to kiss Levi. Nico put both his hands on Levi’s face, Levi put his hands over Nico’s.

“Sorry our date night got ruined,” Levi muttered, taking Nico’s hands and holding them. Nico shook his head.

“The night isn’t over, we could still do something, if you’re up for it,” Nico offers.

“With you? Always,” Nico squeezes his hands and drops one. They walk to the car.

They get into Nico black Range Rover, Nico opening the door for Levi, and put on their seatbelts. Nico starts the car and reaches over for Levi’s hand. He has a place in mind to go, but he doesn’t tell Levi where.

“Tell me all about your day, babe, I want every detail,” Nico tells Levi, who laughs.

“Every detail?” Levi asks, playing with Nico’s fingers.

“Every one,” Nico smiles. Levi smiles to himself.

“Okay, well first,” Levi went on, every few seconds looking at Nico to see if he’s listening, and he is, he always is. He’s asking questions and nodding along, all while smiling. When they get to the end of Levi’s day, they are at a 24 hour cafe.

“I saw this place coming home from work one day, it’s now the perfect time to try it,” Nico smiled. He got out of the car and rushed to Levi’s side, making sure to open the door for Levi. 

“You know, you don’t have to do that every time I get in or out of the car, right?” Levi asked with a laugh, gripping Nico’s hand.

“It’s what you deserve,” Nico pulls him to his side and kisses his temple, Levi blushing furiously, 

They enter the establishment, which was very cute, very Tumblr, and Nico went to the order the drink while Levi chose the seating. After some deliberation, Levi chooses to sit outside. He sits there for a few minutes waiting for Nico. It wasn’t a cold night, it was in the 70’s, and they moon shone beautifully. Nico came out with two hot cups of coffee.

“Lots of creamer and sugar, barely coffee for you,” Nico says as he hands Levi his coffee.

“And let me guess, pure black coffee for you. Oh wait, actually, it’s just the beans, you chew them,” Levi jokes. Nico laughed a big bellied laugh. 

“Ah, you caught me,” He winks and takes a sip. He reaches his hand over and grabs Levi’s. “Surprisingly, I did put creamer in this,”

“Woah, really? Which one?” Levi asked shocked. Nico was really picky about his creamers and tended to not buy them or try them in fear of not liking it.

“It’s Snickers,” Nico said, Levi chuckled.

“Only you, babe,” Levi brushed his thumb over Nico’s hands. Levi was shaking his head as he laughed, his necklace catching the light. It was a gift from Nico on their 6 month anniversary. It was a simple chain with a small silver circle charm with an “N” on it. Nico had the same one, but with an “L” on his. It wasn’t flashy and chunky, it was small, sweet and comforting. Nico smiled and squeezed Levi’s hand, so thankful he had this boy in his life. 

**He says, "Look up."**  
And your shoulders brush  
No proof, one touch  
But you felt enough 

“Levi! Levi!” Nico called from their balcony.

“Yeah, honey?” Levi answered, busy with the dishes.

“Come outside!” Nico said with glee. Levi placed the dishes he was cleaning in the sink and wiped off his hands on a towel. He made his way to the balcony and stood next to Nico.

“What?” He questioned why he was out here.

“Look up,” Is what Nico says. Levi tilted his head towards the sky, his and Nico’s shoulders brushing. Levi understood his excitement. 

“Woah,” Is all he could say. There were shooting stars going across the sky. Nico squealed in excitement and jumped a little, wrapping his arm around Levi’s shoulders. 

“We gotta make a wish,” Nico insisted and closed his eyes, already making one. Levi didn’t know what to wish for, all of them came true when he met Nico. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and wished to always make Nico happy, as happy as these shooting stars were making him. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Nico, who was full on smiling at the stars. He leaned up and kissed his jaw, then snuck back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. This boy was too cute sometimes. 

**Morning, his place  
Burnt toast, Sunday**

Levi’s eyes opened wide to the sound of the smoke alarm going off. 

“Nico?” He called out for him while putting on a shirt and some slippers. He begins to cough as he enters a smoke filled kitchen. When Nico still didn’t answer, Levi called out again, “Nico?”

Nico’s come running in from the balcony, the doors wide open, along with all the windows, and the toaster sitting on the table out there.  
“Did I wake you up?” Nico asks in a wince. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay, Nic. What happened?” Levi asked grabbing a towel and clearing the smoke from the detector. 

“I wanted to make you some breakfast in bed, but I may have kept the toast in the toaster for too long,” Nico admitted with a hand scratching the back of his neck.

“May have?” Levi’s eyebrow sticks up. The alarm has stopped, but the apartment is still full of smoke.

“I’m sorry, honey, I am,” Nico said and wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso. Levi put the towel down on the counter and hugged him back.

“I’m not mad, babe, just worried about you. Gave me a heart attack when I woke up with you gone and the smoke alarm going off,” Nico was crouching down in the hug, so he tucked his head in Levi’s neck, feeling bad for making Levi worry. Levi’s hands ran through his hair and down his back. “Let’s go out, I think the smoke needs to clear out for a bit,” Levi suggests, Nico nods, but keeps himself placed where he’s at. They stay there for a few more seconds until they get ready for their day out. 

**You keep his shirt  
He keeps his word**

Nico comes home from work after a long day. It was back to back surgeries, difficult patients, and Link and Avery constantly shoving their friendship down his throat. He needed to be back home to Levi, who had the day off. He wanted to watch Modern Family with the love of his life and sit down. He turns the key and opens the door, immediately met with a sight he could die at. Levi was standing there, in one of his blue dress shirts, waiting for him to come home.

The shirt was hanging off his shoulders, the third button to the last button were done. It went mid-thigh and made Nico’s knees weak.

“Hey, baby, how was work?” Levi asked, biting his lip. 

Nico dropped his bag to the floor and rushed over to Levi. He grabbed his jaw with both hands and kissed him deeply. Levi’s hands going to Nico’s waist, kissing back just ask hard. After a few moments, Nico broke this kiss. He rested their foreheads together and breathed deeply before letting go completely and taking a step back.

“Jesus Christ, babe. What are you doing to me?” Nico asks as he takes off his jacket and sets it on the coat rack.

“I remember you once said that anytime I wore your clothes you wanted to ravish me. Well, here I am, ready to be ravished,” Levi said with a smile, offering himself with his arms spread out. Nico bites his lip and walks toward Levi. This time, he picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

“Oh, I fully intend to keep my word on that one,” Nico said and slapped Levi’s ass. That resulted in Levi giggling madly as they made their way into the room. 

**And for once you let go**  
Of your fears and your ghosts  
One step, not much  
But it said enough 

When Nico learned Levi hadn’t told his mom about him, he was caught off guard. He thought his and Levi’s relationship was known to everyone. He went around his family constantly bragging about the boy he was in love with, but to know Levi wasn’t doing the same, it struck a chord with him. 

In high school Nico was every closet gay’s little unknown. He was always being told to “keep it a secret”, being begged to “not tell anyone”. They said they loved him and they weren’t ashamed of him. He fell for it, he believed that those guys cared about him, but really, all they cared about was getting off. 

That scarred Nico deeply. Every relationship from then on out were just one night stands. He didn’t want to deal with the inevitable heartbreak he would feel. Being told at a young age that you mean something to someone, then their actions proving differently, it messes with a person. So, when he learned that Levi hadn’t told his mother about him, it was like he was in high school all over again. 

After Levi was kicked off the case, Nico excused himself from the patient's room and went outside before the surgery. He needed some fresh air and to clear his mind of Levi before he went into a very complicated surgery. He sat down on a bench with his hands resting on his face, starting some breathing exercises. After a few minutes, he got up and made his way to the O.R., not knowing that Levi was standing nearby, watching him do this. 

Levi felt really bad for making Nico feel like this. He really wished his mom hadn’t called. He planned to tell Nico what was going on over the weekend, but his plans never seem to work out how he wants them to.

After work and after his confession of loving Nico, and Nico returning the proclamation two minutes later, they head back to Nico’s apartment. Nico gripped Levi’s thigh the whole car ride. The ride was calm, externally. Nico had some soft music in the background, relaxing with every second, but Levi. Levi was a hot mess. He knew he had more to say and more to ask, his mind was just trying to get all his thoughts together, so he doesn’t make a mess of his emotions. 

When they get back to the apartment they put their stuff down and sit on the couch. Both of them turned to face each other. Levi begins talking.

“So, I wanted to ask, and only answer if you’re comfortable, but why did it bother you so much that my mom didn’t know?” He asks gently, grabbing Nico’s hand to let him know he’s here for him and there’s no pressure to answer if he didn’t want to.

“Well, I came out in high school, as you know. Me being the only out guy, closet cases would come to me and flirt with me. They would take me out of dates far away from the usual places where we lived so we wouldn’t get ‘caught’. They would hook up with me and tell me they loved me. They would convince me I was everything to them and that I meant something to them. This happened with three different guys,” He was tearing up now, Levi affectionately rubbing up and down his arm, still holding his hand with the other. “Three different guys I stupidly fell for. Three times I believed I mattered to someone only to find out I was one of many. I was just there to release their sexual frustrations. They didn’t introduce me to their families, friends, anyone. I felt like a dirty secret, I didn’t feel like a person,” Nico had some tears coming down his cheeks, which Levi wiped away as they came down. He waited a few moments to see if Nico was done so he could respond.

“I am so sorry that happened to you, baby. You did not deserve that at all. You are so much more than your body, you are incredible person and I’m lucky to know you. Now, I need you to listen to me when I say this,” levi lets go of his hand and moved Nico so his back is now against the back of the couch. He follows him and straddles his lap, both of his hands cupping Nico’s face, their brows touching. “You are not my dirty little secret. Nico Kim you mean the world to me, I am not ashamed of you,” he kisses his lips softly. “I was ashamed of my mom and what I assume her reaction will be; I’m sorry I didn’t explain it to you sooner. I never want you to feel like this, ever,” he closes with one more kiss, Nico’s hands coming up to hold Levi’s over his face.

“I know, Levi, you’re amazing and I know you aren’t ashamed of me. I just, it’s a sensitive subject and feelings were brought to the surface that I thought I’ve forgotten. If you’re not ready for your mom to know, I respect that, I just didn’t want to be your secret,” Nico explained.

“You are not my secret, you never have been and you never will be. I will tell my mom about you, but her meeting you will have to be a little later. Imagine me but times ten, she’s a lot to handle,” Both Nico and Levi let out a chuckle. 

“I love you, baby,” Levi said and kissed him once more.

“I love you,” They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the company and taking in all that has happened that night.

**You kiss on sidewalks**

Stepping outside their apartment, Nico and Levi are going on a date. It’s pouring rain, but that’s expected in Seattle. Nico is on the side closest to the road, a little something he does to protect Levi, while Levi is holding the umbrella, sharing it with Nico. They held each other's hands, squeezing every so often. 

They get to the end of the street, ready to cross, waiting for the light to tell them to go, when Nico spins Levi to face him. Levi laughs and kisses him deeply, dropping the umbrella in the process. Nico’s lovely hair getting ruined, Levi’s soft curls becoming matted down, yet it was perfect. They both laughed into the kiss, not wanting the moment to end. 

**You fight then you talk**

Nico is terrified of something happening to Levi. He loves him with all his heart and wouldn’t be able to handle it if he were hurt somehow. It could be a papercut or a plane crash, Nico would worry his ass off. His days and nights consist a lot of “Babe, please don’t do that,”; “Levi, honey, please be careful,”; “Don’t touch that, it’s hot!”. Nico is always looking out for his boyfriend. 

Nico is currently cleaning up the dinner they just shared. He always washes the dishes out of fear that Levi will cut his hand with a knife or break a dish. It happened the first night they had dinner together and Nico had been paranoid ever since. Levi was wiping down the table and counters, dancing to the music they had playing in the background. Nico watched fondly.

When they were all done, they sat on the couch with a show on the TV. Levi was snuggled into Nico’s lap, his head leaning on his neck, Nico’s arms wrapped around him, holding his tiny boyfriend in place. One of his hands carding through Levi’s hair. Nico had a surgery tomorrow in the middle of the day, after that he was able to come back, but Levi didn’t have work. 

“What are you going to do tomorrow?” Nico asks him. Levi pulled his head back and looked at his face.

“I was going to clean a bit, the shelves are driving me crazy, they are so dusty,” Levi says, nodding his head towards the shelves. They were big, black, and very dusty. Nico protested.

“I can do the top of it, just wait until I get home to do that,” Levi shakes his head.

“No, Nico, I’ve got it, we have a step stool, I can clean the taller shelves,” it was Levi’s turn to protest.

“Levi, you are the clumsiest person I know, you can’t clean the top of that shelf, you’ll fall,” Levi turned to him.

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do, Nico. I am more than capable to clean a shelf, even if it’s a little taller than me,” Levi explained.

“A little? It’s like two heads taller, babe,” Nico’s eyebrows rose a bit.

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It’s a shelf that needs to be cleaned, I’m going to do it,” Levi said like it was the end of the conversation.

“Levi, you have tripped every way humanly possible, even when there was nothing around you, you are not cleaning something on a step stool,” Nico sighs. “I know it sounds stupid that i’m making a something out of this, but there is a high likelihood of you hurting yourself and I want to prevent that at all costs,” Nico tried to explain, but Levi was stubborn. He and Nico were no longer cuddled up, now Nico was sitting on the couch while Levi paced around the room. He didn’t say anything. 

“Please, baby, will you let me clean the top?” Nico asks, his soft voice hoping to convince him.

“No, no, none of that. I am cleaning it, I will be careful, you don’t need to worry about me,” Levi said, starting to put his fingers in Nico’s hair, scratching the surface. Nico rolls his eyes.

“That’s impossible. Please just wait until I can be there, at least,” Nico pleads.

“No, Nico, I can clean some tall shelves, nothing is going to happen,” Levi insists, but Nico doesn’t let it go.

When they wake up the next day, Nico asks him to wait until he gets back, Levi’s still resisting.

“No, Nico! I can clean a damn shelf! Stop asking me not to do it!” Levi doesn’t understand why Nico is treating him like a child.

“Levi, I am not asking anymore, I am telling you. Do not clean it, it’s too tall and you’re too clumsy of a person to clean something like that,” Nico says.

“Whatever just go to work,” Levi dismisses and turns away. Nico catches his wrist and turns him to face him. They are facing each other, looking into one another’s eyes. Both stubborn, but Nico is cooling down, not wanting to go to leave Levi angry.

“Levi, honey, I love you. You are capable of so much, but I would feel much more comfortable if you waited until I came back for you to clean it,” Levi sighed and kissed him, silently making a deal with him.

“Fine, I’ll wait, but this conversation is not over. Also, I’m cleaning other parts of the house while you’re gone,” Levi says. Nico smiles at him.

“That’s fine, baby. I’ll see you when I get back. I love you,” One more kiss between them.

“I love you, too,” Nico closes the door. 

**One night he wakes**  
Strange look on his face  
Pauses, then says.  
"You're my best friend."  
And you knew what it was  
He is in love 

It’s around 3 am when Nico wakes up, his boyfriend sleeping soundly next to him. Nico was laying on his back, Levi curled into his chest, using it as a pillow. Both of their arms were wrapped around each other, their legs tangled. Nico removes one of arms and runs his fingers through Levi’s hair. 

Nico takes this time to admire Levi. Whenever he does this during the day, Levi gets shy and weirded out, not understanding why Nico would want to look at him. He doesn’t always see what Nico sees. Nico looks at him and sees soft fluffy hair waiting to have fingers run through it, he sees soft features with clear skin, he sees the little imprints his glasses sometimes makes, he sees perfect stubble and adorable teeth that stick out like a bunny. He sees the most beautiful man that he could possibly imagine, not only for his looks, but his personality, too. He is the sweetest, most caring, funniest, adorable, relatable person Nico has ever met. He filled a void Nico didn’t know he had. 

Nico didn’t know how long he had been staring, but soon enough Levi opens his eyes slowly. He smiles softly at Nico and stretches a little, letting out a yawn. He settles down and looks up.

“Why do you have that look on your face?” Levi asked quietly.

“What look?” Nico was confused.

“I’m not sure, but it’s kinda strange,” Levi chuckled, reaching out one of his hands to caress Nico’s cheek. Nico leaned in to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“You’re my best friend,” Is all Nico said. Levi gasped, his hand stilled for a moment.

“You’re my best friend as well,” Levi replied and leaned up to kiss him. When they released the kiss, Levi cuddled closer into Nico’s chest. He could feel his fast heartbeat, his was beating the same rhythm. 

**And so it goes  
You two are dancing in a snow globe 'round and 'round**

It was around a year after Levi and Nico had gotten married, their honeymoon phase never wearing off. After a long shift at the hospital they decide to take a walk through the nearby park. That park happened to be where they got engaged. 

The park was covered in snow, it still falling as they walked. Nico and Levi made their way to the gazebo where Nico once got down on his knee and squeezed each others hands.

“It’s crazy to be here again,” Levi said, taking a seat on the bench. Nico stayed standing, letting go of Levi. He reached into his front pocket and grabbed his phone. It started to play a song. Once the first chord struck, Nico held out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Levi laughed and grabbed it, beginning to slow dance to their wedding song, it was Yours by Ella Henderson.

They danced around the gazebo for a few minutes as the song played, the snow falling around them. As the song came to an end, Nico leaned right against Levi’s ear.

“I’m yours,” He whispered and kissed Levi deeply. 

“I’m yours,” Levi said quietly against his lips. 

**And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown**

It wasn’t a surprise to Levi when Nico was appointed to Chief of Surgery a few years after working at Grey-Sloan. He has a hard work ethic, friendly personality, brilliant surgeon, he was everything the job required and more. 

Levi had very been busy the first few weeks Nico got the job and was unable to visit him during the beginning. He was finally an attending and he was working on a research project with Amelia Shepherd, so his hands were mostly full. 

After his shift at the hospital, Levi went to see Nico in his new office. He hadn’t been able to see it yet, but decided to look today. He made his way to the room and knocked on the door, but no one had answered. He slowly opened the door and called out for Nico.

“Baby?” there was no response. Levi made his way in anyways and looked around. It looked clean and organized, the desk was spotless. He walked through the office slowly, looking at all the walls and shelves, seeing many awards and certificates with Nico Kim written on them. He observed everyone and then walked behind his desk, getting a good look at it. The first thing he noticed was a framed picture of himself. He reached for it and picked it up, staring at it.

It was a picture from their wedding, only of Levi. He was smiling at the camera with adoration. Levi thinks back to when the photo was taken and remembers that Nico was standing behind the camera smiling brightly at him, calling him beautiful. 

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Levi was brought out of his gaze and looked at Nico, smiling.

“Nothing much, just looking at your new office, chief,” Nico chuckled and walked towards Levi, who was still holding the frame.

“Yeah? See anything you like?” He wraps his arms around Levi’s waist, looking over his shoulder and seeing the frame.

“The whole thing is incredible, can’t believe you have a framed picture of me in your office, though.” Nico kisses the side of his neck.

“Hm, why not? Gotta show off my handsome husband somehow,” Levi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“You’re so cheesy,” He sets the frame down and turns around in Nico’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Oh, but you love it,” Nico smiles down at him.

“Oh, but I do,” They seal their lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> haahahaha this took me a lot longer than i'll admit but im excited to post something again


End file.
